


Cold light of day

by Bluespirit



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after the night before, & Danny's worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold light of day

**Author's Note:**

> A teeny, tiny prompt!fic for somehowunbroken who said _'the morning after isn't nearly as awkward as he thought it would be_ '.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction and is meant solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

There’s a level of intimacy in sharing a bed with someone that goes way beyond sex, and Danny’s always enjoyed the freedom that comes with trusting another person that much. Being able to fall asleep and know that it’s okay, everything’s good.

He’d had that feeling last night, dozing off with Steve’s arm around his waist and slow breaths warming the back of his neck, but now it’s daybreak, and the sun streaming through the curtains they never got around to closing could be about to lay everything bare. Not just the two of them, skin to skin with the smell of sex inking the sheets, but the line that they’d finally crossed last night. Hell, the line they’d leapt over and then gone back and completely freakin’ erased. What about if they’d fucked things up? If _fucking_ had fucked things up?

Maybe it would be better if he left before Steve woke up. Give them both some space, a little distance to work out where they stood now. What they wanted out of this. Not that Danny needed space. This wasn’t just about the sex for him – he’d never been that guy – he always ended up laying his heart on the line, too. The problem was, he had no idea about Steve.

“Hey…” Steve’s voice was low and sleep-rough as he kissed Danny’s shoulder. “’S early yet, Danno.” He rubbed a lazy foot up and down Danny’s calf. “Go back to sleep.”

Oh.

Okay, so maybe neither of them was that guy.

Danny smiled, linking his fingers with Steve’s as they lay across his belly, and drifted back to sleep.

♥


End file.
